Talk:Viking
Ground Mode section incomplete? The Ground Mode section seems to be a little confused. A sentence that seems to have been cut or unfinished claims that the Viking can attack ground only, and another sentence claims that both air and ground can be attacked. I'm not very up-to-date on the Viking so I'm not sure of what's going on here. -Capefeather 02:11, 26 April 2008 (UTC) How to kill vikings playing protoss Protoss Vs Vikings/Banshees Anno1404 08:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Old Viking Icon I was doing a bit of editing for my map, and I found an icon inside the game cache which has the look of the older version of the Viking. I'm talking the concept art Viking here, or the Wyrm or whatever it's called. I'm not sure if this is worth mentioning in the article or not, but just food for thought. I've inserted the relevant info. Also remember to sign your posts.--Hawki 08:38, December 3, 2010 (UTC) A2 Where are we told the version of the Viking in SC2 is the earlier version seen in the manga? The article claims the Viking is, and has always been throughout any possible earlier incarnations, the A2 Armored Mechanical Hybrid. - Meco (talk, ) 11:51, December 7, 2010 (UTC) We're never explicitly told either way, but there's every indication that it's the same, in that: a) Looks and acts the same (Duck test). b) The timeframe involved is unfeasibly small for two Vikings to be produced. c) The Wyrm would be a feasible A1-not enough to say outright that it is, but certainly makes sense. d) The armory text lists it as the Viking first, then the A2. There's never any break in the text, and the text itself describes Vikings in general. For reference, the full text is: ARMORY VIKING: A2 Armored Mechanical Hybrid Viking pilots are a rare breed. Few pilots can master both forms of the vehicle. A viking pilot is a "cherry" until he's been inside of one during a transformation. The twisting metal can kill less-agile men. The elite few who make it through training are so deadly that their names are well-known by both allies and enemies across the sector. Viking servos are interchangeable. SCVs can scavenge a viking's arm to repair the more important leg assembly. It gives us the common name, the technical name and describes Vikings in general. There's really no way to seperate the A2 from the text. In essence, there's every indication that they are one and the same and no indication that they're not.--Hawki 12:39, December 7, 2010 (UTC) So nothing but speculation, then. That's what I thought. - Meco (talk, ) 17:50, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Which is what I thought when the A2 was seperate based on nothing. And there's also the fact that the A2 MoS matches the Banshee MoS in regards to designation placement.--Hawki 20:22, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Then the Banshee may be in the same boat as well. What I am interested in here is where it says the Viking in the comic is the A2, and where it says the Viking in the comic has the same servo swapping feature as the A2. Since it seems there are no such sources I will be reverting the article to the prior form where the possibilities are left open. - Meco (talk, ) 08:08, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Except it doesn't state that the A2 has servo swapping, it says Vikings have servo swapping. And even if by some chance the manga viking is different, the A2 is effectively what it's called now. For each terran vehicle, it's effectively called by its common name first, its technical name second and general info third. The entire basis for an A2 seperation seems to be the belief that the Viking is an exception to that and is essentially speculation.--Hawki 08:13, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Assuming that there's only one technical designation or vehicle per name is speculation. Indiscriminately applying undated factoids is speculation. Failing to provide concrete proof is a sure sign of speculation. - Meco (talk, ) 08:58, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Which is what you're doing. From the armoury text, I have an effective statement that the Viking and A2 is one and the same. The concept has been backed up by three mangas, one novel and one game. By your own rationale, not all firebats wear CMC-660s, not all marauders wear 5-4 suits, not all siege tanks are mobile artillery, and so on.--Hawki 09:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Two seat variant If you watch the open cinematic to Heart of the Swarm you see a Viking with an extended canopy. It may be a command variant because it leads three others in an attack.Derekproxy (talk) 19:13, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Attacked during transformation I was trying to find information on what type of attacks can land on the Viking during its transformation sequence. From in game tests it appeared to be mostly air but as it's hard to time it exactly, I can't be entirely sure. After some search, according to Liquidedia, it is in fact 100% air unit throughout the entire transformation sequence. I think this might be useful to add this tad bit of information if someone can confirm the fact. The following edit is suggested: From: The Viking may be fired on during its transformation sequence. To: The Viking may be fired on by anti-air units during its transformation sequence. :I've added the data.--Hawki (talk) 10:51, February 18, 2015 (UTC) AI Viking With the new Viking, it's listed as being piloted by an AI. Haven't used the new skin yet, but I see it isn't in the description - does this come from the pilot's voice or something?--Hawki (talk) 08:59, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :The new portrait shows the pilot is a robot. I don't remember if the voice is modified though. --Subsourian (talk) 11:43, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Portrait Why there is no portrait image of Umojan fighter mode? --User:Duplicator (talk) 14:49, March 22, 2019 (UTC) :A simple oversight when the portraits were uploaded to the site. CombatMagic (talk) 00:07, March 23, 2019 (UTC) Again there is no portrait image of Tyrador fighter mode. :I know, the Viking skin isn't out in game yet and there's no HQ 2D editor image for Fighter mode. The last big image dump was those editor images, it's also why there's no hellbat one, I haven't done anything like map a custom map with the skins to pull those. Patience, it will be added eventually. --Subsourian (talk) 13:24, August 19, 2019 (UTC)